


Sleepless

by Shiero (shieroell029)



Series: Sweet Tooth [8]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, millory, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieroell029/pseuds/Shiero
Summary: Michael admires Mallory while she slept.





	Sleepless

Michael was awake early in the morning, beside him was Mallory's sleeping naked form, he propped himself on his elbow and watched her. He noted her appearance, her wavy brown hair like a halo around her head, still very much a mess (he proudly smiled to himself), her soft breathing, and how the light of dawn was hitting her just right that her skin glows. Oh she is quite beautiful and she is his. 

Michael lightly caressed Mallory's shoulder down to her hand, he was careful not to wake her, with their activities last night, she deserves a much needed rest. He was much content just watching her. 

However, as the sun rose higher and higher, he knew he would need to wake her. He contemplated normally waking her or kiss her awake like the prince and her sleeping beauty.

Michael's face was just above Mallory's, he stared at her lips for a while not noticing that her eyes were opening. 

"If you're not gonna do it, then I will", Mallory whispered to Michael, then she pulled him into a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt:  
https://prnt.sc/onhjq2


End file.
